White Solitude
by Queen of Executions
Summary: The time for the Dragons to clash had finally come. Sting should only be thinking about winning this one. One-shot.


**Author's note:** yay for my first story! Well, this is a One-shot as you've read in the summary. You know, I'm a die-hard NaLu shipper, but I have to say, Sting x Natsu is growing on me. _And I ship them hard, _LOL. Well, I don't really have anything to say, so please do continue reading!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei! ^^

* * *

**White Solitude**

_so, I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you?_

* * *

This day was all that Sting had been waiting for the last 7 years. To finally have Natsu in front of him, to finally fight him, to finally defeat him. But, although he would never say it out loud, there was much more than Sting would like to do.

When the White Dragon Slayer was no more than a little boy, he met the legendary Salamander. That pink-haired, reckless idiot that destroyed every building he set foot on, that honorable mage that was determined to give his life for the sake of his friends. Natsu was strong back then, hell, he was the strongest mage that Sting had seen! And he was a Dragon Slayer, just like the little blonde kid that watched him from afar. That made him happy, knowing that they both had something in common.

Little by little, Sting took a like to the Fairy Tail mage, to the point when the blonde would even copy his dressing style. He wanted to be like Natsu, he wanted to be as strong, as brave, as funny as the Fire Dragon Slayer, and in no time the pinkette was Sting's role model. "I'm going to be as strong as Natsu-san." said the little Dragon Slayer, "No, I'm going to beat him!"

The years passed and so Sting's obssession with the Salamander grew day by day. When the White Dragon heard about half of Fairy Tail disappearing with Tenrou Island, Natsu included, he was terrified—who would he surpass if Salamander wasn't there? Who would Sting have as a role model? Several days passed and the blonde little boy was panicking, without knowing what to do, until an idea came to his mind; he knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to do to be stronger than Natsu Dragneel.

He had to kill his dragon.

* * *

It was a hard task, but in three years Sting Eucliffe managed to become strong enough to beat Weisslogia, and here he stood, covered in blood, panting, muscles aching, mind spinning. He had done it. He had killed the dragon that taught him how to use Dragon Slayer magic. He was now a true Dragon Slayer, there was nobody like him. Not even Natsu Dragneel could beat him now, and he was going to show to the world that he was the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fiore. The blonde looked down to Weisslogia's dead body, and let go a maniacal laugh.

Four years after Weisslogia's death, the rumor that Fairy Tail's missing members had returned reached the doors of Sabertooth, who were now the strongest Guild in Fiore. This made the guild just a bit uneasy... Fairy Tail was the strongest Guild in Fiore before them, after all. But it was no problem, Sabertooth was made by the strongest of the mages, Fairy Tail wouldn't surpass them.

On a sleepless night, Sting stepped on his balcony and let the breeze flow through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. "So, you're back" he said to himself. He had been waiting his return for 7 years, and now he had finally gotten out of his hiding place. It was a matter of time for them to finally meet. A soft smile made its way to the blonde's face, and he was glad that nobody could see him.

Nobody should know.

* * *

The day when the Games started finally came, and with it, it was only a matter of time for Sting and Natsu's confrontation to arrive. They would, eventually, be involved in a fight, whether it was thanks to the Games or not. Sting was decided to prove to the world that he was Stronger than Natsu Dragneel.

And there they were now, gazing at each other's eyes, preparing themselves for the fight that was to come. Sting's facade was a cool, I'm-totally-going-to-win-this type, but his insides were chaotic. This was the moment that he had longed for this past 7 years. This was the moment that he had been preparing for, that he had been fighting for. The moment in which he would fight Natsu, and win. He would prove that he was the strongest Dragon Slayer. Nobody was stronger than him.

Except... could he really do it? Fighting Natsu, could he? Sting's 7-year-long fight wasn't only to prove the world that he was the strongest Dragon Slayer. No. He was fighting with a lot of things, and one of them were his increasing feelings. Feelings that he did not want to have, feelings that he didn't ask for, but feelings that he couldn't get rid of, anyway. And he was struggling to keep those feelings under control and hide them from everybody else, and it was working... except for the 'keep them under control' part.

The blonde hadn't told anyone, but since he could remember, he had strange, unpleasant but pleasant at the same time, feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer. What were those feelings Sting couldn't quite tell, but he had an idea—an idea that he was not ready to accept. As he gazed at Natsu, those feelings came all at once, crushing him, suffocating him, making him weak, vulnerable. What was happening to him? What was this?

Sting frowned, confused. _Why am I feeling this? What is this?_ His gaze shifted, to Natsu's hair, to Natsu's eyes, to Natsu's mouth. How he would like to run his fingers through those pink locks, how he would like to look at Natsu in the eyes and tell him all that was going through his head, how he would like to kiss those lips.

Oh, if only he could.

But he couldn't. Sting would never have the chance to be in those arms. To be embraced by the man he loved—yes, that was it. Love. He never thought he could be capable to love, really. The things that Natsu did to him. Sting would never even be able to speak his mind, for his guildmates would find it utterly ridiculous and disgusting, and Natsu would only deceive him and his feelings...

He had **her**. He didn't want Sting. The White Dragon had seen the way that the pinkette looked at that blonde girl. That Lucy. And even if the Salamander didn't realize it himself, Sting did notice, Natsu looked at Lucy the way Sting looked at him.

That was another one of the many reasons why Sting had to keep this feelings under control and his mouth shut. They weren't meant to be, they would never be together. Natsu belonged with another person. And Sting wasn't anything in his life more than another enemy to defeat. Sting clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _Damn._

It shouldn't frustrate him like this. It shouldn't make him angry like this. It shouldn't bother him like this. _It shouldn't hurt like this._

He was not supposed to love Natsu. He was supposed to see the other Dragon as his rival, he was supposed to hate him. But instead, all those years of being devoted to the pinkette, to being obssessed with him had lead to Sting falling in love... with another man, with the man he was supposed to hate.

With another man who didn't love him back, and never would love him back, because he had already found someone else to fall in love with.

Sting's eyes burned with unshed tears—he couldn't cry now. He couldn't cry. Not here, not anywhere. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't cry for this. He _couldn't_ cry for this. He gritted his teeth even more and closed his eyes, hiding the tears and the pain his eyes reflected from sight, and in a mere moment his cool facade was built up once again, glaring at both dragons in front of him, ready to fight.

"It's finally time for their confrontation!" the judges announced. It was time. Time to put all feelings aside and fight. "Who will win? The Fairy or the Tiger? Four Dragons have now been released onto the battlefield!"

Sting took a breath.

His heart skipped a beat.

He got ready.

The battle started.

He failed to notice a shadow watching him, analizing him as he always did; he knew. He knew Sting's secret. But Sting failed to notice it. Sting always failed to notice the shadows.

Rogue was better at keeping his own secret, anyway. _You will never know._

* * *

**Author's note:** well, did you like it? I hope so! Ah, thank you so much for reading. And, see that ending there? Well, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this One-shot but this time with Rogue's POV. And his feelings. You know, because I ship Sting x Rogue too. ROFL.

Okay, I'll just shut up now. Please, keep in mind that I wrote this story in less than an hour and I didn't have any sleep last night so please be gentle when reviewing (if this even deserves a review) m(_ _)m

Again, thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
